Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 005
"Flipping Out, Part 1", known as "The Other Side Where the Other Side of the Duel Is Read!" in the Japanese version, is the fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on May 9, 2011 and in United States on November 12, 2011. Summary The episode opens with Flip at a local candy store, which is having a 50% off sale. Flip warns the crowd gathered that the desserts have a hidden side and that they should be careful. The owner gets mad and Flip challenges him to a Duel to prove that his desserts are truthful. Most of the Duel is not shown, but Flip wins by activating "Ultra C", Special Summoning "Grenosaurus" from the opponent's Extra Deck, attacking with it and beating the shopowner. The boy believes that everything has a hidden side; and he has a hidden power, the ability to flip things upside down and reverse objects. He sets his sights on Yuma, who is racing to get the item his sister requested. Astral notices Flip, and Flip in turn notes of Yuma's fame for being a bad Duelist. Flip thinks Yuma must have great cards, and makes a plan to make Yuma use a certain card. At school, Yuma is telling Bronk and Tori about Astral and how bossy he is, but because Bronk and Tori cannot see or hear him, they think Yuma is crazy and try to walk away from him very slowly, until Flip approaches Yuma and introduces himself, with Astral recognizing him from earlier. Flip attempts to give Yuma Xyz Monster, "Baby Tiragon", but Tori takes him away before he can accept it. Bronk and Tori warn Yuma about Flip's hidden tactics. Meanwhile, Flip says he will definitely give Yuma the card. During class, Astral explores the world inside Yuma's pendant. Later, Flip tries to give Yuma the card, but Yuma's friends are there to foil him each time. He then convinces Yuma's classmate Spencer to participate in his plan for an Xyz Monster. When Yuma gets home, Kari chews him out for Dueling again. Yuma gets a fan letter from a girl and runs upstairs to open it. Astral makes Observation No. 8: "Yuma is forbidden from Dueling" (in the dub, Astral's observation is "Humans have ears but that doesn't mean they listen"). Yuma unwittingly opens the letter, receiving the "Baby Tiragon" card. The next day at school, Yuma is accused by his friends (Caswell and all school kids expect for Bronk and Tori) of causing trouble around the school for stomping on flowers beds, pulling pranks on teachers, cheating during the exams, and eating Spencer's lunch and replacing it with a toad, even though Yuma never did any of this. Later, Yuma feels alienated, so Flip takes advantage of their "friendship", challenging him to a Duel, but Flip's real plan is to take Yuma's Xyz Monsters, "Number 39: Utopia" and "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon". With a "Kattobingu da, ore!!!" the Duel begins! Flip goes first, Setting a monster. Yuma Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician" and attacks and destroys Flip's face-down monster. It is "Porcupine Fish", whose Flip Effect deals Yuma 400 damage. Yuma ends his turn and Flip Sets a monster and two more cards. Yuma Normal Summons "Flelf". Astral tells him not to attack, but Yuma does. "Flelf" destroys the Set monster. It is "Chewbone", whose Flip Effect Special Summons three "Chewbone Jr.s" from Flip's Deck to Yuma's field. "Gagaga Magician" attacks directly. Realizing he has three Level 1 monsters, Yuma overlays them to Xyz Summon "Baby Tiragon". This was part of Flip's plan, and lets him activate his face-down "Ultra C", Special Summoning "Utopia" from Yuma's Extra Deck to his side of the field. Flip reveals that he's the one who sent the fan letter and he was the one who framed Yuma. He also put a note on Yuma's back that states: "Whoever loses will ante up their best card". Yuma realizes that Flip was just pretending to be his friend and that he lied about believing in Yuma. Flip calls forth Yuma's "Utopia", shocking Yuma and Astral. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Flip Turner Turn 1: Flip Flip draws a monster and subsequently Sets it. Turn 2: Yuma Yuma draws "Gagaga Magician" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 4/1500/1000) in Attack Position. "Gagaga Magician" attacks an destroys Flip's Set monster, "Porcupine Fish" ( 1/200/400). The Flip Effect of "Porcupine Fish" activates, inflicting 400 damage to Yuma (Yuma: 4000 → 3600 LP). Turn 3: Flip Flip draws a monster and subsequently Sets it. He then Sets two cards. " is Summoned.]] Turn 4: Yuma Yuma draws. He then Normal Summons "Flelf" ( 2/800/1300) in Attack Position. "Flelf" attacks and destroys Flip's Set monster, "Chewbone" ( 3/300/300). The Flip Effect of "Chewbone" then activates, letting Flip Special Summon three copies of "Chewbone Jr." ( 1/100/300) from his Deck to Yuma's side of the field in Defense Position. "Gagaga Magician" attacks directly (Flip: 4000 → 2500 LP). Yuma overlays the three copies of "Chewbone Jr." in order to Xyz Summon "Baby Tiragon" ( 1/900/900, ORU: 3) in Attack Position. As Yuma Xyz Summoned "Baby Tiragon", Flip activates his face-down "Ultra C" to Special Summon "Number 39: Utopia" ( 4/2500/2000) from Yuma's Extra Deck to his side of the field in Attack Position. Duel continues in the next episode Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Cast